


A Flower and Book Can Hold Meaning Too

by Ray_pickingroses



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, fuck microsoft word, the second one is really happy actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_pickingroses/pseuds/Ray_pickingroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two small confrontations with Tsukiyama and Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flower and Book Can Hold Meaning Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plaidsleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidsleep/gifts).



> fuck. microsoft. word.

_ "You don't need to blame yourself just because you've hurt someone, just like when you're walking you can't really blame yourself to crush some ants...that's what being stronger ones means." _

 

Banjou and Hinami have attempted to go comfort Kaneki, but the sheer thought of how he would react, resulting in all of them having more pain, was enough to keep them away from his room. The two of them have argued over who should go in. Banjou knew that Hinami would be able to make Kaneki go back to normal, even if it was for a moment. Hinami, on the other hand, flattered Banjou and told him how strong he was. Needless to say, they didn’t come up with a proper agreement and just hoped Kaneki would come back to normal on his own.

 

However close to normal he could get.

 

It was another hopeless day of running around and trying to stay out of eyesight. Hinami and Banjou have practically given up and to make their matters worse, Tsukiyama have come over to visit Kaneki again. Instead of his normal flower bundle, he held a few books in hand with a smile. 

 

“He’s not feeling well, so you should just leave,” Banjou tried half-heartedly. He knew that Tsukiyama couldn’t be stopped when it came to Kaneki, so he wondered why he even tried.

 

Tsukiyama’s smile only got bigger. “Oh, that’s good then. I can show him that I have the power to cheer him up!” He tried to step in but Banjou blocked him.

 

“Come back another day, Tsukiyama.”

 

“You’re wearing my patience, Banjoi-san,” he sighed out with his smile altering into a frown. “Just let me try to talk to him.

 

Banjou silently stepped aside, giving up the argument. By no means did he like Tsukiyama, and didn’t think this would work at all. But in his head, if Kaneki went lose and killed him, it wouldn’t be all bad. He sighed as he watched Tsukiyama walk to Kaneki’s room with a smile, muttering a “merci” under his lips. “Creepy bastard.

Inside Kaneki’s room, he sat on the edge of his bed, looking at the wall in front of him. He couldn’t tell how long he’d been in there. Few days? Week? Month? It’s not that he cares in any way. He was a monster that had tried to kill his friend. Nobody wanted him around and nobody certainly came to check on him. The only confirmation that he had of people still being in the house was the occasional footsteps and vibrations in the floor.

 

But then there was the knock on his door that threw his thoughts out the window.

 

He didn’t say anything or look at the door. Kaneki was too bothered to even lift his head up. The door wasn’t locked and the person behind the knock came strolling in with a smile. 

 

“Kaneki-kun,” Tsukiyama addressed happily. He sat the books on the bed next to Kaneki for some type of reaction. When he didn’t get one, he continued to talk. “How are you feeling? Not that great I assume-”

 

“Not to be rude, Tsukiyama-san…but can you leave me alone?” Kaneki felt even worse as those words came out. Tsukiyama really wasn’t doing anything wrong. He was trying to  _ help _ , but of course, Kaneki turns him away to go mope. 

 

Instead of taking the hint, Tsukiyama toned down his smile and sat on the bed, pushing the books over. “I’m not staying for too long. I only want to drop these off.” He picked up one of the books and held it out towards the white-haired boy, waiting for him to take it. After a bit of hesitation, he took it looked at the cover, then scanned through the ones on the bed.

 

He looked at Tsukiyama with a confused look. “You know I’ve read these already…They’re my-”

 

“Favorites. They’re your favorites.” The fondness in his voice was enough for Kaneki to nod his head in agreement. He didn’t have anything else to say.

 

Without any more words from Kaneki, Tsukiyama gave a “goodnight” and left. 

 

The whole night that Kaneki was reading alone, he couldn’t shake the feeling of happiness that Tsukiyama had brought him…even though these books resembled a tragedy.

 

Flowers 

 

_ "I'm sorry, I no longer know...The words I should be telling you..." _

 

“And what’s this flower?” Kaneki asked, pointing to a red and white flower. It had a hint of green in the middle. 

 

Tsukiyama gasped in excitement at the mention of one of his favorites. “That’s an Amaryllis. It’s meaning is more dramatic and in movies it’s often shown when the climax is happening.”

 

“A dramatic flower? They all seem pretty dramatic to me…”

 

The two men were seated at a café, not too far from their hideout. Surprisingly, Kaneki was the one who called for the other to come out. He was reading a new edition of a book and it had mentioned a few meanings of flowers. Kaneki was intrigued enough to ask Tsukiyama to explain them all over coffee. Of course, he agreed and was there within five minutes (Kaneki had no idea how he did that).

 

Although, Kaneki hadn’t expected to for Tsukiyama to sit right next to him. In a booth. 

It was strange to him, but this wasn’t the strangest thing that the man has done, so he just let it be. It wasn’t like it was hurting him. And there were only a few other people in the café. Kaneki was certain they were human. None of them made him feel uncomfortable.

 

“Flowers are as dramatic as you make them, Kaneki-kun. Unless they’re Amaryllis. Then they are always dramatic,” he laughed. Kaneki giggled along, finally being able to understand a flower joke. If that was an achievement, then he was glad that he could accomplish it.

 

Kaneki, in his defense, was more curious on what the flowers that Tsukiyama always brought meant. So far, he learned that the pink ones were in admiration. Tsukiyama could certainly be flattering when he wanted to be. That much, Kaneki knew.

 

“Show me some more of the ones you always bring to the house. I know about the pink ones,” he said. It sounded more of a demand to the enthusiastic man next to him. That just made him speak with more excitement and happiness. 

 

Kaneki could have sworn he seen Tsukiyama blush when he brought up the pretty pink ones, but decided to let it slide as nothing.

 

“The most recent ones I brought over were Zinnia’s. They are a sign of hope. As you can guess, I brought them in thought of you.”

 

“You put some excellent thought into these, Tsukiyama-san.” Kaneki was more than impressed. 

 

Tsukiyama nodded and continued to talk about the flowers he had brought and how each other had been for a different situation. Kaneki couldn’t shake the feeling that when he thanked Tsukiyama, it was all for nothing. He felt bad in a way, but what’s done is done.

 

“I’m sure that you’ve seen these ones before,” Tsukiyama said, pointing to the sunflowers in the corner of the page. He waited for Kaneki to nod, then continued. “They represent adoration. I’ve given these a number of time…” 

 

Tsukiyama was blushing now and it made Kaneki feel good. Someone had put so much time in a different language just to tell him how much he mattered. Needless to say, Kaneki was at a loss of words. He did know that there was one thing that he could say to try and return the favor.

 

“Thank you.”

 

The rest of the time, he let Tsukiyama speak about the different colors and the feelings that they gave him. He noted how happy Tsukiyama looked when he was talking about one of his hobbies. Whether it be French, Italian, Flowers in this case, he had such an abnormal brightness and didn’t seem to ever want to stop talking. He did settle down when Kaneki would talk and have input, but the white-haired boy was certain that it only made the man next to him happier. Kaneki was glad that he could give happiness to someone, even if it was in so little effort.

 

He supposed that he could return the favor sometime.

 

When they were parting ways at the hideout door, Kaneki had asked Tsukiyama to bend down bit to meet his eyes. When he complied, Kaneki gave him a light kiss to his cheek and then shut the door to hide his blush.

 

Tsukiyama didn’t sleep at all that night, trapped in the heat such a  _ dolce _ kiss.

The next day, Kanae brought in flowers addressed to his master. The whole day was spent with Tsukiyama engulfed in the smell of purple Pansy’s.

**Author's Note:**

> it took me through hell and back to recover SOME of this document. im crying goodnight (its fucking morning)


End file.
